


A Passive Role

by BiffElderberry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Kylo stood in front of his knights, looking from masked face to masked face. They all knew why they were here. Snoke had summoned them. The first time in three years that all seven of them were in the same place, for a singular mission. Snoke wanted more force sensitive children and he had chosen them to make them.





	A Passive Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> I'm not really sure how this happened, but it did so here it is. I have no idea what the actual knights of ren are named because they have failed to give us any info on them yet, so I just assigned them all names. I figured it doesn't really matter here because the real focus is Kylo. So yea. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Kylo stood in front of his knights, looking from masked face to masked face. They all knew why they were here. Snoke had summoned them. It was the first time in three years that all six of them were in the same place, for a singular mission. Snoke wanted more force sensitive children and he had chosen them to make them.   
  
  
Kylo released the latch on his helmet and slowly pulled it off his face. The knights watched him like a hawk as he placed his helmet on a side table. He could feel them all looking over his face, their eyes tracing over the scar, the mark of his shame.   
  
  
He had failed to kill the new jedi and in his efforts had allowed the resistance to destroy the First Order's greatest weapon. That was why Snoke had chosen him to take a more passive role in the rest of the war.   
  
  
Thorchel Ren was the first of the knights to move. The man stood from his chair and approached Kylo. Slowly he released Kylo's cloak letting it flutter to the ground. His hands slid over Kylo's chest to his belt.   
  
  
Kylo sucked in a breath as his belt and tunic joined his cloak on the floor. He felt so exposed in front of the other men who all still wore their armor and yet he knew this wasn't the worst of it.  Thorchel's gloved fingers traced their way across Kylo's chest, mapping out his many freckles. His fingers continued down farther and farther till he reached Kylo's pants. Kylo looked into the masked eyes of the man in front of him as he felt his pants slide down his bony hips and pool on the ground.   
  
  
Thorchel took Kylo's hand in his own and led him into the center of the room leaving Kylo standing in front of a small table. . He circled around Kylo standing behind him. Kylo felt gloved hands caress his back easinghim forward over the table. He stayed were Thorchel positioned him not looking up at the other knights as he heard Thorchel remove his gloves and drop them on the table next to his face.   
  
  
Kylo shuddered as he felt Thorchel's hands caress down his spine. He could do this. This was for Supreme Leader Snoke. He would take this punishment with dignity and grace and work his way back to the top.   
  
  
Cool fingers slick with oil circled his hole. Of course Snoke had chosen Thorchel to be the leader. He had been the first to defect and join the Knights of Ren, after Kylo of course. Now that Kylo had fallen from Snoke's grace Thorchel Ren would be the leader of the knights.   
  
  
Kylo stiffened when the first finger penetrated him. He forced himself to breath through it. He had never done this before, but he understood it in theory.Slowly Kylo relaxed around the intrusion, growing used to the feeling. He could feel his cock stirring under the menstruation. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.   
  
  
Thorchel's second finger pushed in beside the first. He twisted his wrist, stretching Kylo for what was to come.   
  
  
Kylo tried to stifle a moan as Thorchel hit a nerve causing lighting to shoot up his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to focus in on Thorchel's fingers inside of him, not on the sound of the other knights moving around removing various articles of clothing.   
  
  
By the time Thorchel inserted his third finger Kylo was a mess. He was hopelessly turned on by the situation, something he didn't want to consider the ramifications of. He whined in the back of his throat when Thorchel removed his fingers.   
  
  
He wasn't empty for long though, as Thorchel almost immediately pushed his cock against Kylo's ass.   
  
  
"Ahh," Kylo gasped feeling the head of his cock slide in. Thorchel had done a good job preparing him but nothing would truly prepare him for the feeling of being penetrated for the first time.  Thorchel thrust forward spearing himself deeper into Kylo's body.   
  
  
Kylo groaned as he felt Thorchel bottom out against him. One of Thorchel's hands grabbed his hip stabilizing him as he began to pull out. He immediately thrust back in.   
  
  
Kylo moaned as Thorchel's cock brushed against his prostate. One of his own hands slide under the table to grasp his own cock, jerking it in time with Thorchel's thrusts.  One of Thorchel's hand pushed down on his shoulder as the other lifted his hips. Kylo rose to his tip toes as he was pulled back against Thorchel panting with every thrust.   
  
  
One of the other knights moved in front of him. A hand buried in his sweat slick hair, pulling his face up. Kylo looked from Na-guth's eyes down to his heavy dick in his hands. Na-guth pushed forward painting the tip of his cock against Kylo's lips, smearing pre cum across his face.   
  
  
Kylo opened his mouth obediently letting the other knight push his cock in. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking in the salty taste. Na-guth pushed forward, sliding his cock farther into Kylo's mouth.   
  
  
He let Thorchel do all the work, pulling him back onto his own cock, and pushing him forward onto Na-guth's. He just rode the waves of pleasure, keeping a loose hand on his own cock stroking it in time with the thrust.   
  
  
Thorchel speed up minutely, thrusting harder and harder into Kylo. There was a grunt behind him as he came spilling his seed into Kylo.   
  
  
Na-guth withdrew his cock from Kylo's mouth, leaving Kylo lying on the table, panting. His reprieve was short however as Na-guth switched places with Thorchel and began to fuck his way into Kylo.   
  
  
"Ah, ah" Kylo whimpered as Na-guth pushed in. There was a slick sound as Thorchel's come eased the way.   
  
  
Na-guth set a punishing rhythm, pushing in and out of Kylo with such speed and accuracy that all Kylo could do was scramble to hold onto the edge of the table. With each thrust Na-guth nailed his prostate, shooting pleasure up his spine. Kylo's toes curled as the his orgasm roared through him. He felt his muscles spasm around Na-guth pulling him over the edge as well.    
  
Beo approached as Na-guth moved to sit on the cushions. Kylo waited for Beo to just take his turn but nothing happen. Finally out of curiosity he looked up at the other man.  Beo was waiting patiently hand outstretched for Kylo to take. 

 

Beo led him over to the cushions. He sat down, pulling Kylo ontop of him. It took a little positioning but quickly enough Kylo was sitting on Beo’s cock. It was easier now, his hole was so loose and already slick with come.  He moaned as Beo fucked up into his oversensative body. 

 

Oan moved behind him, running a hand down Kylo’s spine. His fingers traced across the mounds of flesh on Kylo’s ass, before finally delving between his cheeks. Oan worked a finger into Kylo’s hole, stretching him further.

 

“No, it’s too much,” Kylo gasped, as Oan pushed in a second finger.

 

“Take them out,” He ordered, trying to get off of Beo’s lap. Beo’s hands clamped down on his waist holding him in place. Kylo whined high in his throat as he was pushed back down against the intrusions. 

 

“Someone shut him up,” Oan snarled. 

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Stan replied, “I got it.”  Stan stepped over to stand above Beo. He buried his hand in Kylo’s hair and pushed his cock into Kylo’s mouth.

 

Kylo gagged as Stan’s cock hit the back of his throat. He fought back tears as his jaw was stretched around the intrusion. He breathed in through his nose as Stan began fucking his face. 

 

Oan withdrew his fingers from Kylo’s ass.  Kylo was relieved for a second before he felt another cock push into his ass. 

 

He gagged around the cock in his mouth trying to protest the new intrusion. His protest quickly turned to moans however as he felt himself stretch around the cock. He felt fuller than he thought possible. Pleasure shot up his spine as one of the cocks rubbed against his prostate. He could feel his dick filling in again, suddenly interested in the continued ministrations. 

 

Beo groaned as he came. Kylo could felt his cock spasm inside of him, filling him with even more come. Oan pulled out for just a moment, dragging Kylo off of Beo’s lap. Kylo stood on shaky legs for only a moment though before Oan spun him around and pushed him down onto the cushions next to Beo 

 

Oan thrust in again, pushing Kylo’s legs up, to hook them over his shoulder.  He pushed in deeper than he had been able before. 

 

Kylo moaned as Oan thrust, nailing his prostate with every hit. Oan wrapped a hand around Kylo’s cock pulling it in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Ah,” Kylo gasped as he came, his muscles spasming around Oan. 

 

Oan stiffened as he came, pushing himself as into Kylo as he could. 

 

The knights carried on fucking Kylo for what felt like hours. Eventually they began to dress and leave after their last turn. Eventually Na-guth was the last one in the room. Kylo lay limply on the pillows, a mess of sweat and come. Na-guth was holding his leg to the side, thrusting into Kylo trying to milk his last orgasm out. Kylo’s own dick was limp, despite Na-guth’s best efforts to stir it’s interests. All Kylo wanted was to sleep.

 

Na-guth grunted as he came. Kylo didn’t acknowledge him as Na-guth dressed and left. Finally he was alone. Kylo closed his eyes finally letting himself relax. He stifled again however when he heard the sound of boots approaching. 

 

“God you’re a mess,” Hux sneered, looking over the other man.

 

“Come for your turn, General?” Kylo slurred, closing his eyes and nuzzling back into the pillow.  He didn’t even care anymore. Hux could fuck him for an hour as long as he was quiet about it and let Kylo sleep.

 

“No, it seems that that is not in the plans for me,” Hux replied tersely, “And it’s no longer General.” Kylo had not been the only one to suffer consequences from the fall of the Starkiller base. Hux had accompanied Kylo to Snoke when Snoke had told him the plan to create a new generation of Force sensitive children. Kylo however had been dismissed before Snoke had stated Hux’s fate. 

 

Hux kneeled on the cushions next to Kylo. Kylo flinched as he felt Hux’s fingers press around his opening. 

 

“Change your mind?” He asked, looking over at the other man.

 

“Just checking to make sure you aren’t damaged,” Hux replied, “Hold still.” 

 

Hux pulled out a plug and slid it into Kylo. Kylo started, glaring at him.

 

“Snoke insisted,” Hux told him, “To ensure the seed takes, as it were.” Kylo could tell the other man was just as embarrassed by all of this as he was so he let it slide.  

 

Hux pulled out a handkerchief and a small canteen. He soaked the cloth in water before handing Kylo the canteen. Kylo  drank deeply, letting the water sooth his raw throat, trying to ignore the feeling of Hux wiping the come off his stomach. 

 

“You don’t have to do that,” he told Hux. 

 

“What and let you parade in front of the troops looking like that?” Hux scoffed. “Can you stand?” 

 

Hux helped Kylo stand. Kylo felt like he sloshed as he walked from all the come. He clenched around the plug but it wasn’t too intrusive. He was quickly able to forget about it as Hux helped him dress.  By the time he pulled his mask over his head Kylo was beginning to feel like his old self.

 

“This is the last of you being nice to me,” Kylo stated, as they left the room.

 

“Of course,” Hux replied. He stood a little straighter, folding his arms over his chest. Suddenly he felt less accessible, the same man Kylo had always fought with. 

 

“Good,” Kylo replied, pulling his own aires around him as he followed Hux out of the room. 

  
  
  



End file.
